


"She's got you."

by Cazuelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tiene sus fotos, Destiel - Freeform, Ella tiene a Castiel, M/M, Sad Ending, muéranse to2 alv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Tengo nuestras fotografías, ella te tiene a ti.





	"She's got you."

Su día no podía empeorar más de lo que ya había empeorado.

Había terminado con su novia Lydia, después de que esta le reclamara que seguía amando a Dean. Y puede que tuviera razón. Tampoco es como si Dean le acogiera entre sus brazos si es que decide volver con él. No, no después de lo que le hizo. Saco el juego de llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón e introdujo la llave correcta en el cerrojo de la puerta de su apartamento. El aire cálido le dio la bienvenida, su mirada se posó en el suelo, justo en un sobre blanco, se agacho a tomarlo y le dio la vuelta, encontrando una caligrafía pulcra y delineada que decía: ‘ ** _De: Dean Winchester. Para: Castiel._** ’ Leer aquel nombre le sorprendió un poco mientras una luz de esperanza crecía en su corazón. Se acercó al sillón, sentándose en el para después abrir aquel sobre procurando que el interior quede intacto. No tuvo suerte, logro arrancar la punta de la hoja que estaba dentro del sobre, pero aun así el contenido en la hoja se podía leer.

Tomo un largo suspiro antes de proceder a leerla:

_“Tengo tu carta, la que me diste hace un año. Está firmada con mucho amor, o al menos pienso que lo estaba. Recuerdo ese día, como si hubiese sido ayer. Era nuestro dieciseisavo aniversario y realmente estaba contento, había preparado una sorpresa en tu departamento (aunque minutos después la sorpresa me la llevaría yo, totalmente). El departamento estaba inundado de globos, algunos llenos de helio y otros solo de aire, eran de color negro, pues es tu favorito. La comida la había preparado horas antes y media hora antes de que llegaras decidí ponerla en el horno, recalentándola. Había decidido preparar lasaña con mucho queso derretido, pues lo amo. También amaba sentir que me amabas, pero ahora sé que no lo hacías, solo fingías hacerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fingir cuando sabías que con cada día que pasaba yo caía lentamente más por ti?_

_Ya no me interesa saberlo. Ya no quiero saberlo porque romperías más mi corazón. El otro día miraba nuestras fotos, aquellas que solíamos tomarnos cuando estabas a gusto o cuando no te dabas cuenta de que lo hacía. Tus sonrisas espontáneas eran las mejores, porque yo era el único que solía verlas, o al menos eso creía. Tu siempre has sido una persona completamente cerrada ante el mundo, no te gusta pensar que la gente sabe que tienes sentimientos. Eres una persona demasiado fría. Pero siempre he creído que lo bonito de una persona fría es que se desarma cuando alguien le roba el corazón. Y por unos instantes me hiciste feliz, porque por unos pocos segundos te pude robar el corazón. Me encantaba pensar que solo conmigo te ponías rojo cuando te decía un cumplido, porque te da miedo saber que te pones rojo y nunca te puse ningún dedo encima, te da miedo saber que te está gustando mucho alguien, saber que estás haciendo algo que dijiste que nunca harías, te da miedo enamorarte y por eso te ocultas tras esa cáscara de niño duro y frío, y eso es lo que me mataba de ti, que a pesar de todo eso, me estabas dando la oportunidad de ser yo quien te_ estaba _conociendo realmente. Hoy todo sigue igual, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos: la única cosa diferente, la única cosa nueva es que yo tengo las fotos, ella te tiene a ti._

 _La única cosa diferente, la única cosa nueva es que yo tengo aquellas grabaciones que solíamos compartir. Aquellas grabaciones aún se oyen de la misma manera, como cuando estabas a mi lado. La única cosa nueva es que ahora acarician mi soledad. La única cosa nueva es que ella te tiene a ti. Algunos días suelo reclamarme por no haber peleado por ti, pero sé que eso no serviría, pues tu siempre la elegirás a ella a pesar de mí, lo supe ese día de nuestro aniversario, cuando llegaste media hora después de lo acordado con aquella chica casi desnuda entre tus brazos, me miraste y dijiste que habías olvidado nuestro aniversario, me dolió más que me hayas olvidado a mí. Olvidaste nuestros días juntos, cuando solías decirme que solo a mí me amabas. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._   _Tengo tus recuerdos. Recuerdos que me lastiman, pero no puedo dejar. ¿Me pertenecen? De verdad no lo sé, porque si los conservo no me dejarán volver a ser yo. SI los conservo me atormentaran todos los días cada vez más y más hasta que ya no quede nada de mí que aterrorizar._

_El otro día encontré tu anillo de graduación, está igual a como cuando me lo obsequiaste aquel hermoso día. Ese anillo probó que yo realmente te importaba, que me querías y ahora sé que eso fue un error. Fue un error el haber confiado en ti, el haber pensado que realmente me querías. Porque, dios, estaba dispuesto a olvidar tu engaño, pero agradezco que no lo hice, porque me rompiste de una manera que no tiene arreglo. Tiraste por la ventana mi dignidad y le prendiste fuego a mi orgullo. Cariño, todo sigue igual a como lo dejaste antes de irte. Las fotos, los recuerdos, mis sentimientos…_

_Y ahora la única cosa diferente, la única cosa nueva es que yo tengo esas pequeñas cosas y ella te tiene a ti._

_Pero con esta carta se acaba todo. Espero algún día verte y poder abrir una botella, serviré un poco en tu memoria y espero sufras. Porque necesito matarte. Es la única manera de sacarte de mi mente. Yo realmente quiero matarte para silenciar todas esas cosas dulces que me dijiste. Quiero borrarte de la faz de mi tierra. Así que debo decirte que enterré tu anillo de graduación. Sí, enterré tu anillo de graduación a seis metros bajo la suciedad. ¿Quién podrá salvarte ahora? ¿Podrás seguir engañando a seis metros bajo el suelo? Estaré de luto cuando te vayas. También necesito decir lo siento (es irónico por qué es lo único que dices cuando pierdes a alguien). Y ahora soy yo quien debe decir lo siento, por toda la mierda estúpida que me hiciste. Ahora de verdad lo siento. Lo siento por ser quien lo lamentaba, pero si te lo dijera de nuevo pensaras que estoy loco._

_Le doy mis condolencias a tu familia. Me saldrá una lágrima cuando vaya a tu funeral vestido todo de negro. Gritare tu nombre, pero ahora sé que no vendrás. Le daré una rosa a tu madre cuando le diga adiós…_

_Por qué Castiel, cariño, estás muerto para mí._

_-Dean.’_

Definitivamente Castiel se había equivocado, su día sí pudo empeorar más.


End file.
